The Dismal Hills Divide
by Aviation
Summary: Firestar's "Golden Age" has come and passed, and new cats rule. The four Clans have abandoned the lake territory because of a terrible threat, one that now looms again. Will Birdkit and her friends be able to save the Clans? -On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Based on Warriors and the first like two chapters of the Dark Hills Divide. I own neither, but I own this idea._

**A/N: Ok, this is way, way, WAY into the future…all of Firestar's generation is no longer ThunderClan but StarClan, and new cats rule. However, the elders know of something terrible they're unwilling to speak of, some mighty danger. The Clans have again moved to different territories, recently. Because of this horrible danger and the fear that resulted from it, the clans live in four large camps that are joined in the middle, and they've built a wall out of things like sticks and old bushes. No cat is allowed outside. This story focuses on young Birdkit, and what happens when she overhears the medicine cat talking with the leader about how "IT is coming back." Far from terrified, Birdkit is sure that she can solve the mystery and save the Clans, but she might need a little help along the way…**

_Prologue_

"_Sandflight, we have a prophecy for you," meowed a voice. Sandflight, the present ThunderClan medicine cat, looked up. Before her stood the legendary Leafpool, and behind her sat Cinderpelt. Just seeing those two was shocking, but sitting next to them was Yellowfang. However, none of these legendary cats were the ones to have spoken. From the midst of the group, out padded a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat._

"_Spottedleaf!" Sandflight exclaimed._

"_Yes, we are the four medicine cats that were alive in Firestar's day," Leafpool meowed._

"_The golden age," Sandflight breathed, remembering tales about those times when the Clans were strong enough to survive anything._

"_Well," Yellowfang meowed, "on with the prophecy."_

_Cinderpelt stepped up and recited the prophecy carefully._

"_The song of a Bird_

_Will brave the Danger_

_And Divide in the Dismal Hills_

_Will disintegrate, and_

_The Golden Age will rise again_

_all with the song of a Bird."_


	2. The Threat

_Disclaimer: I hate these things. Oh well. I don't own Warriors or the idea of a civilization encased in walls._

**A/N: Well, it's not THAT long, but it is something.**

Yellowpoppy sighed. She'd been waiting for her kits to come for so long, but now she wasn't sure that she was ready. Her mate, Darkflight, stood next to her, and the medicine cat, Sandflight, lay near by. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain.

OoOoO

"They're beautiful," Sandflight purred. "They'll be some of the finest warriors in ThunderClan."

Yellowpoppy turned back and looked at her six kits. Six kits, and she had become a warrior barely six moons ago!

"Hmm..." she purred. "The silver she-cat is Bluekit, the tortoiseshell she-cat is Cloverkit, the dark brown tom is Stonekit, the grey tom is Swiftkit, the white tom is Cloudkit, and the blue-black she-cat is Birdkit."

"It'll be hard for the poor kits, growing up inside these walls," Darkflight sighed, looking at his kits. The dark tabby tom had been born on the journey to the new territory and knew what freedom was like. Yellowpoppy hadn't been born until the Clans had reached the new territory, and had been too young to remember what things had been like before the walls were built. The elders had lived in the old territory with the Moonpool, and some even remembered tales told by the elders of their elders, about the first territory. It all seemed so long ago. Yellowpoppy knew what had driven the Clans from the old territory - Twolegs. But what had driven them from the old? No one knew except for a select few, and those few couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone who didn't already know what had happened. It must have been pretty terrible.

OoOoO

(A/N: Conversation between the elders)

"Remember the stories Mother told us about Berrytail?" Frozenfur meowed to his sister Snowfeather.

"Yes," Snowfeather meowed. "She knew him. And he was Bramblestar's apprentice!"

Another elder, Redfang, laughed. "Berrytail? _I_ actually MET Lionstar!"

"You were a kit and he visisted you in the nursery," Frozenfur retorted.

"Well...ur...yes...but technically I DID meet one of both Bramblestar's and Firestar's descendents," Redfang purred.

"True, true," murmured Snowfeather. "Streamflower, my sister who now resides in StarClan, was Lionstar's son Ravenstreak's MATE."

"Yes, who was their daughter?" Frozenfur purred.

Suddenly the rest of the elders were silent.

"What?" the tom meowed.

Finally, a fourth elder, Stormwhisker, spoke in his regular husky voice. "It was Poppyfeather. My love. She was killed by the Threat."

"I'm sorry," Frozenfur meowed quietly, casting his eyes down.

"Our son," Stormwhisker went on, "is Yarrowstar, incase you'd forgotten."

"Oh, yes!" Redfang meowed excitedly. "The blood of both Bramblestar and Firestar runs through him. Isn't Darkflight your son, too?"

"Yes...but our other son, Graystorm, was sent to StarClan before you were born."

"How?" Snowfeather asked. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Like so many other cats died. Due to the Threat. After It killed most of my family, it blinded me. I had barely lived as a warrior, but soon I will join StarClan and see my family once again."

Snowfeather sighed. "I saw the Threat," she meowed quietly. "It gave me this." She rolled carefully onto her back, exposing a huge, jagged scar forever marking her side, previously covered by fur.

"E-em," Redfang cleared his throat. "Sandflight IS my daughter...and she said that one of Darkflight's descendants will save us."

The elders looked up.

"But another will try to destroy us."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? It's kinda obvious who will save the Clans, but who do you think will try to destroy them? R&R!**


	3. Apprentices

**A/N: I decided to do a set of allegiances for the Clans. They aren't that big, but I'd say it's enough to start a story, and it's just the main characters so yah...and I've got the actual chapter (which is short because I include the allegiances) first.**

Birdkit's eyes danced with excitement. The blue-black she-cat struggled to keep her paws still. Today was the day of their apprentice ceremony, and she was dying to know who her mentor was to be.

Sleetstar leapt up onto Crooked Tree, a crooked tree that leaned just enough for a few cats to perch there. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath Crooked Tree for a Clan meeting!"

Slowly, the cats grouped around them. Bluekit was jumping excitedly. "This will be GREAT Birdkit!"

Sleetstar glanced down at the six kits assembled before him. "Today we show that our Clan is strong by making some new apprentices. Bluekit, Cloverkit, Stonekit, Cloudkit, Swiftkit, and Birdkit, please step forwards.

The six kits stepped forwards, eagerly anticipating the ceremony.

Sleetstar began the ceremony. "Bluekit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Bluepaw. Joyheart, you are ready for another apprentice. You have been through times of trouble and stayed true to your Clan, and you are to teach these qualities to your new apprentice."

The silver apprentice bounded up to her new mentor. Birdkit suppressed a mrrow of laughter - Bluepaw was even more hyper than Joyheart!

Meanwhile, the ceremony was continuing. "Stonekit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Snowpelt. Snowpelt, you are a great warrior. Please pass on your skills to Stonepaw."

Birdkit's brother ran to greet his mentor. Suddenly, the blue-black she-cat remembered that her sister Cloverkit had asked Sleetstar if she could be a medicine cat. What would be the answer? Birdkit didn't have long to wait.

"Cloverkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be called Cloverpaw. Your mentor will be Leafpetal. Leafpetal, as medicine cat you have been tested and tried again and again and come out victorious. Please teach this persistence, along with your other skills, to Cloverpaw."

Birdkit licked her sister quickly between the ears. Cloverpaw had been going on for almost a moon about how she wanted more than anything to be a medicine cat. Sleetstar kept speaking..."Cloudkit will be known as Cloudpaw and his mentor will be Nightfeather. Nightfeather, you are nearing retirement, but I am sure you will still pass on all of your knowledge and wisdom to your apprentice."

The two cats touched noses and sat down together.

"Swiftkit, until you become a warrior you will be known as Swiftpaw. Windstreak, you are ready for your third apprentice. I hope you pass on all the skills to Swiftpaw that you have to previous apprentices." Birdkit shuddered. Windstreak was mean and ornery...not the best match for her brother.

"Birdkit...until you become a warrior your new name will be Birdpaw. Briarpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach all the skills Duskfur taught you to your new apprentice."

Birdpaw stepped forwards to greet her new mentor. She touched noses with the dusty brown she-cat, her green eyes meeting the warrior's blue ones respectfully. "Hello," Birdpaw whispered.

Briarpelt looked at her warmly. "Hello," she meowed gently. "Would you like to start your training...say...the minute the ceremony ends?"

Birdpaw jumped up eagerly...maybe a little too eagerly because she was met with odd stares from her Clanmates. "Um...ok."

"Bluepaw! Stonepaw! Cloverpaw! Cloudpaw! Swiftpaw! Birdpaw!" chanted the rest of the Clan. Birdpaw looked out proudly, all awkwardness forgotten. Swiftpaw, on the other hand, shuddered uncomfortably. Birdpaw analyzed her brother's expression. Did she sense...fear? And if so - fear of what?

**A/N: I know, I know, pretty short, but anyway, it was ok. Here are the allegiances:**

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

LEADER: **Sleetstar - **gray tom with white flecks and green eyes

**Apprentice, Gritpaw**

DEPUTY: **Fernleaf - **light gray she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Milkypaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Leafpetal - **dark brown and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Joyheart - **golden pelted she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Snowpelt - **white and black tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

**Knifeclaw - **big dark gray tabby she-cat with almost black eyes

**Briarpelt - **dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**Duskfur - **brown tabby tom with gray eyes

**Nightfeather - **black she-cat with golden flecks and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Windstreak - **ornery blue-gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

QUEENS:

**Reedtail - **yellowish-gray she-cat with brown eyes (Mosskit, Branchkit)

**Honeyfur - **golden-colored she-cat with amber eyes (Hollykit, Thrushkit)

APPRENTICES:

**Gritpaw - **gray tom with brown and black flecks and amber eyes

**Milkypaw - **creamy white she-cat with brown eyes

**Cloverpaw - **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Bluepaw - **silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Stonepaw - **dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Cloudpaw - **white tom with blue eyes

**Swiftpaw - **gray tom with amber eyes

**Birdpaw - **blue-black she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS:

**Dustyfur - **dusty brown she-cat with green eyes

**Frozenfur - **white tom with cream spots and blue eyes

**Snowfeather - **white she-cat with cream spots and blue eyes

**Redfang - **red and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Stormwhisker - **mottled tabby tom with green eyes

**Scarredpelt - **big gray and brown tabby she-cat with battle scars all over and amber eyes

(A/N: The allegiances for the other Clans won't include all the cats from those Clans, just so you know)

RiverClan

LEADER: **Stonestar - **dark gray tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Reeftail - **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Coldpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Dancinglight - **silver and gold tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Wrenpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Firelight - **yellow and orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Gatorpaw**

**Shywhisker - **blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes

**Twistingclaw - **light gray tom with orange spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Branchpaw**

**Goldtail - **golden brown tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Swirlingpaw**

**Streamwhisker - **blue-gray tom with brown eyes

QUEENS:

**Poppytail - **white and gray she-cat with blue eyes (Yellowkit, Silverkit, Wetkit)

ELDERS:

(none)

WindClan

LEADER: **Brindlestar - **tan tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

DEPUTY: **Fangtail - **orange and brown tabby tom with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Specklepelt -** mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Leatherpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Runningstripe –** swift grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Featherstorm –** white and tan she-cat with green eyes

**Grayfeather –** grey she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Ashcloud –** grey and white she-cat with green eyes

**Snaketail –** brown and white tom with a long, snake-like tail and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

QUEENS:

**Wingfeather – **ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Talonkit, Swiftkit, Runningkit)

ELDERS:

**Honeypelt -** golden brown she-cat with blind gray eyes

ShadowClan

LEADER: **Foxstar - **ginger and black tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: **Littleclaw –** black and white tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Tallclaw – **dark brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Fleetpaw**

WARRIORS:

**Swiftwing – **sleek black and grey she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Redfeather –** reddish-brown tom with green eyes

**Duststorm –** brown tom with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Whitethroat - **handsome black tom with a white throat and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Reefpaw**

I**ceflower** – white and gold she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS:

**Lilytail –** grey and black she-cat with golden eyes (Dawnkit, Leapordkit)

ELDERS:

(none)

**A/N: Yay, I finished! Well, there are the allegiances. The Clans don't seem too bad off...but don't worry, they are...mwhahahahah! -evil grin- Anyway, I'll update once I get 14 reviews in all (that means just six more, you guys can do it!) R&R, all who review this chapter get the right to use any of the names here in their own stories. R&R!**


End file.
